Unique
by Nala Kenny
Summary: [S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri] Ini cerita tentang Sakura, seorang gadis pendiam berambut merah muda, yang ada di dalam keluarga yang unik. Dia memiliki 2 ayah dalam satu rumah, tanpa seorang ibu. (Lgbt content without rate M scene)


Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto- _sensei_.

* * *

 ** _Unique_**

 **Author: Nala Kenny**

 **Rate: T**

 **Prompt: 50**

 **Kategori: SasuSaku AU**

 **Summary: [S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri]**

Ini cerita tentang Sakura, seorang gadis pendiam berambut merah muda, yang ada di dalam keluarga yang unik. Dia memiliki 2 ayah dalam satu rumah, tanpa seorang ibu.

* * *

.

Sasuke menatap gadis berambut merah muda yang sedang duduk di dekat pematang sungai, sambil memeluk lutut dan tatapan jatuh pada air sungai musim panas-yang terlihat lebih berkilau dari biasanya- rambut sewarna tas punggung nya itu mengalun seiring tiupan angin yang membawanya menari bersama.

Namanya Sakura, dan dia murid pindahan dikelas Sasuke. Sudah genap satu bulan gadis itu menjadi bagian dari kelasnya. Namun belum terlihat tanda-tanda pertemanan yang gadis itu dapatkan, baik di sekolah, kelas ataupun di sekitar rumahnya. Rumah mereka bersebelahan, entah kebetulan apa lagi yang menimpa mereka berdua-selain di satu kelompokan untuk tugas penelitian musim panas- beranggotakan 2 orang, dan masing-masing dipilih oleh guru. Jadi tentu saja ini bukan kesengajaan belaka.

Sasuke duduk sambil terus memandang punggung gadis itu, ia sengaja mengambil jarak cukup jauh agar tidak mengganggu Sakura. Dalam hati, Sasuke terus berfikir, apa yang membuat Sakura belum mendapatkan teman? Padahal ia mempunyai wajah yang menarik-lebih tepatnya _cantik sekali_ \- kedua bola matanya berwarna hijau terang, bibirnya tipis dan bila tersenyum sangat manis.

Sasuke bertaruh, bila saja Sakura tidak pendiam, pasti ia sudah mendapat banyak teman sejak hari pertama kepindahan nya ke kelas. Namun bukan nya berteman, Sakura lebih memilih membaca buku di taman, dan saat jam makan siang, ia terlihat rutin membawa bento-yang isinya ditata sangat rapi dan menarik.

Segalanya berjalan seperti biasa setelah kepindahan nya ke kelas, namun di minggu ketiga, entah siapa yang menyebarkan kabar itu pertama kali, Sakura menjadi topik pembicaraan orang sekelas. Bukan tentang fisik atau kelakuaan nya yang mereka bicarakan, tapi tentang keluarga Sakura yang mereka bilang itu aneh.

Sakura berada di tengah keluarga yang memiliki 2 ayah sekaligus, tanpa ibu tentunya. Ya, Sakura adalah anak adopsi dari pasangan sesama jenis.

Aku sering mendengarnya memanggil atau menyahuti perkataan dua orangtuanya itu. Ada seorang pria berambut abu, Sakura panggil ia daddy. Dan ada seorang pria berambut pirang sebahu, Sakura panggil ia papa. Yang berambut pirang lebih terlihat seperti perempuan dibandingkan seorang lelaki. Sasuke mengira, dialah yang rutin membuatkan bento untuk Sakura. Juga, pria itu sangat ramah. Ia selalu tersenyum kepada setiap orang yang dijumpainya, bahkan kepada ibu-ibu yang sedang menggosipi nya dipinggir jalan.

Entah perasaan Sasuke saja atau memang Sakura cenderung menarik diri, setelah kabar mengenai keluarganya muncul ke permukaan?

Pria Uchiha itu lalu bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan mendekati Sakura. Gadis itu tak menoleh sedikit pun saat Sasuke memilih duduk disampingnya. Sakura tetap terdiam, melihat kearah matahari senja dan membiarkan rambutnya tertiup bersama angin.

"Kau memiliki mata yang indah" Sasuke berujar, tanpa melirik kearah Sakura yang kini mulai mengerjapkan kedua matanya.

"Apakah itu sebuah pujian, Uchiha?" jawab Sakura pelan. Nada bicaranya datar, seperti tidak ada rasa tertarik di dalam nya.

"Kau mengenalku?" Tanya Sasuke, bukan nya menjawab pertanyaan dari Sakura. Gadis itu mendengus pelan, "Karena aku selalu tertutup, bukan berarti aku tak mengenali teman kelas ku sendiri. Apalagi yang sangat populer dikalangan para gadis. " jawab Sakura sambil menoleh kearah Sasuke, senyum miring dilontarkan gadis itu. Membuat degupan aneh tiba-tiba menderu di relung dada Sasuke.

"Apakah itu sebuah pujian?" ujar Sasuke, membeo ucapan Sakura yang sebelumnya. Sambil mengabaikan degupan halus akibat senyuman gadis itu.

Sakura menggedikan bahunya, "Terserah mau dianggap apa"

Setelah perkataan Sakura, tidak ada lagi percakapan diantara mereka. Hanya suara burung camar yang berkoak selagi mencari jalan pulang ke sangkarnya.

"Apakah itu aneh?" Sakura bertanya kepada Sasuke, pria itu mengerutkan dahinya karena tidak mengerti akan subjek yang ditanyakan Sakura.

"Mempunyai 2 ayah dalam satu keluarga" Jelas Sakura kemudian. Sasuke menggaruk tengkuk yang tidak gatal, menimbang-nimbang beberapa kata untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sakura.

"Tak usah dijawab kalau tidak mau, aku hanya asal bicara tadi. Abaikan saja" ujar Sakura sambil memeluk lututnya lebih erat.

"Aku-aku tidak tau bagaimana rasanya. Karena aku tidak mengalami itu sendiri. Tapi, menurutku itu tidaklah aneh. Itu adalah hal unik yang hanya dimiliki oleh keluarga mu sendiri, berbanggalah" Sasuke berkata sambil memainkan rerumputan yang ia cabut dari bawah sepatunya.

"Kau berkata seperti itu hanya karena kasihan padaku?" Entah sebuah pernyataan atau pertanyaan. Namun Sasuke langsung mengerutkan dahinya ketika mendengar hal itu dari Sakura.

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikiran seperti itu? Apakah perkataan mereka membuat mu berpikir kalau keluarga mu sendiri itu tidak normal?" Ujar Sasuke dengan nada sedikit kesal, membuat Sakura menoleh cepat kearah Sasuke. Seperti disentak langsung kehati rasanya, setelah mendengar perkataan pedas Sasuke.

Sakura menggeleng pelan, "B-bukan begitu, hanya saja- "

"Dalam sebuah keluarga, yang terpenting itu adalah kasih sayang. Rasa sayang di dalam keluarga tentu saja berbeda dengan sayang yang lain. Kasih sayang diantara keluarga itu lebih hangat dari apapun, namun kadang kala ia menampar mu keras agar tidak keluar jalur. Kasih sayang keluarga itu tak bisa ditemukan dimanapun, bahkan jika kau mencarinya keseluruh pelosok dunia. Kau tak akan mendapatkan nya" Sasuke memotong perkataan Sakura, gadis itu terdiam mendengarkan penjelasan Sasuke. Lalu ia menunduk kembali, bahunya sedikit bergetar.

Sasuke tau, kalau Sakura sedang mati-matian melawan tangis.

"Kau harusnya bersyukur, karena mempunyai 2 orang pria yang melindungimu dalam satu rumah. Yang menyiapkan mu bekal setiap harinya, yang membantu mu memasangkan dasi dipagi hari.. " Ujar Sasuke pelan, ia melirik kearah bahu mungil yang kini terangkat kembali. Sakura menatap kearahnya, dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"T-tentu saja aku bersyukur. Kalau tidak ada mereka, mungkin sekarang aku sudah mati kelaparan di panti asuhan" Ujar Sakura diiringi airmata yang tiba-tiba mencelos menuruni pipinya.

"Terimakasih, Uchiha" ujar Sakura lagi, kini dengan nada tenang dan senyuman tulus dibibir gadis itu. Sasuke terkekeh lembut, lalu bangkit sambil mengacak rambut Sakura.

"Baiklah, karena sudah sore. Mau pulang bersama?" ajak Sasuke sambil mengulurkan tangan kanan nya pada Sakura. Gadis itu mengangguk semangat dan menerima uluran tangan dari Sasuke.

Diperjalanan pulang, mereka bercerita tentang apa saja yang telah mereka alami. Seperti teman lama yang bertemu kembali, rasanya Sasuke memiliki suatu hal yang membuat Sakura nyaman berada di dekatnya. Seperti saat ia bersama Daddy dan Papa, Sasuke mengeluarkan aura positif yang membuat Sakura menjadi gadis seperti sebelum ia pindah, seorang yang periang.

"Dan, Sakura?" panggil Sasuke sebelum gadis itu memasuki gerbang rumahnya.

"Ya?"

"Panggil aku Sasuke saja" ujar Sasuke sambil tersenyum lebar. Membuat Sakura membatu ditempat, nafasnya terasa sesak sesaat. Baru ia sadari, sedari tadi ia berbincang dengan lelaki yang sangat tampan.

* * *

"Kenapa kau menabrak ku?! Kau tidak punya mata ya?!" Seorang siswi berteriak lantang di tengah lapangan. Memandang rendah pada gadis berambut merah muda yang sedang tersungkur di tanah.

Saat ini, kelas mereka sedang jam olahraga. Namun menjadi drama receh saat Sakura tak sengaja menyenggol bahu Karui, gadis populer di kelas. Walaupun mereka sama-sama terjatuh, namun Karui seperti tak mau kalah dan berbalik menyalahi Sakura atas tindakan nya.

"Maaf" Ujar Sakura pelan. Karui menggeram kesal, "Apa?aku tidak dengar!"

"Maaf" Sakura berkata lagi, kali ini Karui benar-benar geram. Ia berkacak pinggang lalu menunjuk Sakura, seranya berkata,

"Dasar keluarga aneh, Kau mempunyai 2 ayah! itu tidak normal!"

Sakura membelalakan matanya, gadis itu bangkit dan langsung menghampiri Karui dengan berani. Pemandangan tersebut membuat beberapa anak kelas yang tadinya tak terlalu memperhatikan, menjadi tertarik karenanya.

Begitu juga dengan Sasuke, permainan sepak bola ia tinggalkan begitu saja saat melihat Sakura dan Karui berhadapan.

Saat Sasuke datang menuju mereka, untuk menyelamatkan Sakura dari situ. Tiba-tiba gadis berambut merah muda itu menyilangkan kedua tangan nya di depan dada, menantang Karui balik.

"Memang, apa salahnya bila aku mempunyai 2 ayah? Aku mempunya dua pelindung sekaligus. Aku punya Dada dan Papa, keren kan?" Ujar Sakura dengan lantang. Tidak ada lagi raut kesepian di wajah Sakura, gadis itu tersenyum lebar saat memandang Karui dengan berani.

Sasuke menghampiri mereka berdua dan menggenggam jemari tangan gadis itu, mengajaknya untuk segera pergi dari kerumunan yang mengelilingi mereka.

Sebelum itu, Sasuke berhenti untuk menoleh kearah Karui yang tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, "Semua manusia memiliki perbedaan, apa salahnya bila berbeda?"

Lalu lelaki itu membawa Sakura pergi, "Kau keren" Ujar Sasuke ketika mereka berhasil meninggalkan kerumunan itu.

"Terimakasih, Sasuke" jawab Sakura pelan.

"Untuk menyebut mu keren?" ujar Sasuke bercanda. Sakura memukul pundak Sasuke dengan main-main, "Untuk membuatku menjadi berani" jawab Sakura, disertai jemari yang balik menggenggam erat milik Sasuke.

* * *

End

* * *

Makasih sudah mampir *Bow*

Cerita ini gak bermaksud menyinggung siapapun, orang atau golongan tertentu.

Hanya mencoba menjabarkan pendapat menurut ku sendiri *TebarBunga*

.

Love is Diversity, Diversity is Love

.

Dan kalau lagi gak sibuk, bisa corat-coret di kolom review!

.

.

Love ya!

God bless Us.


End file.
